Without You
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: When Edward left Bella, everything fell apart for Bella. She is now carrying a child. How will it turn out in the end? Will Edward come back? Or will Bella never see the Cullens again? The bad news is, it is Jacob's baby. "I was stripped of my innocence."
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching New Moon with Ali, then all of a sudden this idea popped into my head. We were talking about how Edward should have never left if he loved Bella, so why did he? **

**The official Eclipse trailer is OUT! Go watch it! I screamed when I saw it, and my brother thought that I was like, being murdered so he ran in with the baseball bat. So make sure you got a pillow to hide your screams of enjoyment...**

Chapter 1: Memory 

It's been 3 months since the love of my life left me. Alone on the forest floor, not capable of doing anything anymore. I didn't even care about anything anymore. Nothing else mattered. Why would it? I mean, they were gone now.

I missed Alice, the shopping hyper pixie best sister I ever had friend. I could always talk to her about everything. And she would always watch out for me.

I missed Emmett and his bear hugs, making me not able to breathe sometimes. I miss all of his pranks and jokes about mine and Edward's romance in our life.

I missed Jasper, how he would always calm me down when I needed it, and always helped me. I didn't care if it was from a distance.

And truth to be told, I even missed Rosalie. I knew that we were probably never going to be on the best of terms, but I guess that whatever we had before was better than nothing at all.

I could now feel the tears ready to fall now, but I held them back. I didn't cry anymore, that was even to much work. When school came, I usually ditched unless I heard there was an important test coming up.

Even though I wasn't doing anything anymore, I still wanted to keep up with my grades. I needed an education, and I know that I desereved one. Everyone does.

That's how Carlisle got to be a doctor. I missed Carlisle. He was like a second dad to me. Well, a dad that knew what to do when I was sick.

And I missed Esme, the mom that everyone wants. It was nice having her around to be like a mom when I was here, and Renee was in Jacksonville.

And last, I missed Edward. I missed the feeling of completeness when I was with him. We both fit together like puzzle pieces, and we both knew that.

He said he could easily distract himself. He told me I would forget about him eventually. I knew I couldn't do that. Even if someone wiped my brain, I bet you I would still be able to know what he did to me.

I wanted to know the reason of why he left. Was it really because he thought he put me in danger? He's putting me in even more danger than he was before. What happened with Jasper was nothing compared to how he left me now.

Him leaving hurts twice as hard. Knowing that they were never going to come back was even harder.

"Bella, Jacob is here." Charlie said opening my door. Why was he here?

"Hey Bells." He said walking in with his hands in his pocket. I didn't respond, just looked at the chipped paint falling off the wall. He sighed and sat down on my bed. "Bella, you should go outside for a while, get some air."

"Why would I do that?" Jacob was getting boring now. He's been hanging around with Sam to much. Werewolves. Right.

"Because it's not right of what he did to you Bella. You need to move on. You can find someone better than him."

"I can't move on. You can't move on if your still in love with that person." I said, standing up now, my legs almost giving out at the sudden movement in weeks.

He noticed my unbalance. "Go for a walk. I need to go meet up with Sam." He almost growled at me.

"You can't tell me what to do Jacob, I happen to be 2 years older than you." I said putting my hands on my hips. He can't just boss me around like that. If only he really knew.

"You might be older than me, but who is being the mature one about this?" He said, and with that he left, slamming the door. Jacob was probably not going to be near here for a while. I sat back down in that seat again, for what seemed like the only thing I could do now.

I saw that it was getting dark out. And I knew that it was time to make my escape. As Charlie left, saying that he had to work the nightshift yet again, I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

I walked for what seemed like miles up the passageway. The trees were engulfing me it felt like, trying to scare me away. You could hear the night life in the distance, getting ready for the morning to come. Not knowing what would happen next.

I pushed the door open. Still looked the same as it did 3 months ago. The furniture was now wrapped up in white sheets, and you could see dust on them now. I never thought that this place would be one of dust. I uncovered the object in the far corner. One that I would always know.

The piano.

It was still sleekly black, nothing not tuned right. Only one person could play this with pride. So beautifuly, so uniquely formed melody as the keys were swiftly played, sounding more like more than two hands played.

But that was then. And this was now.

I wrapped my arms around myself. It was to know that I was going to stay in one piece. I took a deep breath, and slowly walked the grand steps. It was like my feet controlled how I was walking, knowing the hallway and how different each doorframe was.

I put my hand into the door frame. Feeling how the cold wood under my hands would never compare to the coldness of them. Him.

I sat down on the floor near the window, bring my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around myself yet again. I remembered the first time I had seen him, walking into the cafateria. Looking like a Greek God of some sort.

I remembered how he would run his hand through his hair when he was stressed. I also remember when he left me, in the woods. To fall apart. He had left me on the trail for a reason, but idiotic me had to try and follow him.

I remembered how he recited Romeo and Juliet to me in the back of the classroom, holding my hand under the table so no one could see. Remembered how he would look at me. With what I _thought _was love. I guess it wasn't.

I sat in the same spot, thinking about the time before he left. Then a thought came into my head. What he had said before we had watched the movie. After Alice said happy birthday Bella, and after Jasper stole her away. "You can't trust vampires. Trust me."

You can't trust vampires.

You can not trust vampires. Vampires...

Trust me.

How could I believe this? I shot up, running down the steps and tripping but catching myself, racing out the front door. I ran back to my house, went back inside and stopped inside my room. Grabbing all the cash and closthes I could stuff into the bag, then running down into the kitchen.

Moving into the kitchen, gradually leading up to the drawer with paper and pen. Writing a note that I probably would not be back in a long time, and that I needed to be safe. Saying that I would take as much punishment as he wanted when I get back home.

Starting up the old truck, the engine scaring me from me not hearing it in so long, I backed up into the dreadfully long road to Forks airport. Now all I needed to do was find everyone. If I was a vampire, where would I go to get away from a human...

Oh theres to many places. I wish I just knew where they were. I stopped at a red light, impatiently waiting for it to turn green again. I turned to my left to see a huge poster illistrating a penguin with car insurence. What does that have to do with a penguin?

Penguins. In the zoo. In the Arctic. _"Edward hates Tanya Denali, she lives in Alaska." _I heard Alice's voice in my head from the night she had stolen me away from Edward. Alaska.

I heard a honk of the car behind me, stepping on the gas and going 90 miles until I got to the airport. The truck had heaved itself up the hill after going that fast for so long, then when I parked it it died out on me. I slammed the door shut and ran into the airport.

When I got up to the front desk, the lady looked a me strangly. I must have looked awful but I didn't care. "I need a ticket for the next available plane ride to Alaska," I said out of breath. She stared at me but turned away and typed something in onto the computer.

"The next available flight is on Sunday," she said, grabbing some papers. I could not wait 2 days! I threw my hands into my pockets and grabbed the 2 thousand dollars that I had stored up. I gave her eight hundred and her eyes got big. She typed something else into it and handed me a ticket.

I rolled my eyes and ran onto the plane. I sat down in my seat near the window, gribbing the small bag I had. Why doesn't this plane move fast enough! When it started to go upward I finally felt something hit.

What if he didn't want me back? What if they all didn't want me back? Maybe he found someone else, no don't think that. Or maybe he found some other human to hang around with...

Those were the last thoughts I could comprehend before I fell into blackness.

When I woke up we were already descending. I yawned and looked out the window. I could see the mountains and the lakes all around, then you could see a small island for where we were suppost to land.

I ran off, getting out of that airport and looking around. I stopped when I got outside, the cold air hitting my uncovered arms. I started shivering but that didn't stop me. I needed a car. And fast. I looked around and saw a car off into the distance. I ran to it, and smiled.

"Does everyone leave there keys _in_ the car in Alaska?" I muttered to myself as I threw open the doors. "You see? Never do what I am doing now." I said.

I started up the car, noticing how silent it was. It purred to life as I stepped on the gas. Three minutes into driving it and then I finally noticed. "Where am I going?" I said aloud.

A wave of nausea hit me but I held it in, taking deep breaths. I decided to look for the nearest hospital to see if Carlisle was working there. There was a little hope in me that I was going to see my family again.

As I spotted the nearest hospital, I turned into the parking lot that was very full. I stepped out of the car only to trip but catch myself. I walked into there to see that it was a very big hospital. There was about 10 storys on the building above, so I was guessing that this was the only one near here.

I held my breath after I smelt blood from the person on the side of me. I walked up to the reception desk to be met by a teenager. He turned his head up to me and looked nervous. I smiled in a friendly gesture, not really caring. "Can you tell me if Dr. Carlisle Cullen works here?"

He gulped as I spoke and blinked a couple of times. He looked like he was going to faint. "Um.. I ca-an't say... Who's asking?" He said. Yeah right like he couldn't tell me.

"Bella Swan." I said. He went to the computer, looking up Carlisle's name. When I heard a bing meaning that there was a match, I jumped then smiled. He turned back to me. "He is in his office now."

"And where is his office, exactly?" I said, smirking at him. "I can not tell you that, miss." He said in a low voice. It was actually quite funny... but then I got serious. I looked at his name tag.

"Mark, could you please tell me?" I said, twirling a peice of my hair around on my index finger. He gulped again as I leaned onto the desk.

"He- he's in room 214, 4th floor." He said rushly then his eyes got huge. I smiled sweetly and then turned to go to the stairs. I never liked elavaters after I saw what an old one looked at back in Pheonix. It looked like with the simplest of weight it would fall.

How long were these steps? I've been walking for almost 5 minutes now and it finally says "Welcome to the Second Floor!" This was going to take a while.

20 minutes later of walking upward I finally made it up. And the door said 132. What was wrong with this place! As I wrapped my arms around myself and walked down the hallway, I saw a lot of elders sitting and watching the same thing on the news.

Some killer was loose out in here. Perfect.

210. Only four more. If he is not in his office I would scream. And as I looked into his room, I had noticed that it was empty. I turned towards the wall, hitting my head on the door frame.

"Do you want to get a concussion, Isabella?" A voice came from behind me. I groaned and turned up then smiled. Carlisle was standing there in a white uniform, looking the same as he did before.

This was Carlisle. What if they didn't want me back? I blushed, taking a step back. He chuckled. "I'm not going to bite." He said, "Nice choice of words..." and with that he hugged me. But when he pulled back, his eyes seemed different. "Bella..."

I could feel the tears coming now, and finally I let them spill over. He moved me into his office, setting me down gently in the chair. The door opened after a moment, and a small blure of black and blue gathered me up into her arms.

"Alice..." I whispered into her. It was great to have her back. She whispered things into my ears that I didn't understand. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. She pulled back.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" She wondered as she stroked my hair, still holding onto me. I shook my head and looked down. "You can't see werewolves..." I mumbled but she heard me very clear. She put her hand on my stomach gently.

"Jacob, did this?" She choked out, then had an angry look in her eyes. "The next time I see him he is going to be a dead dog!"

"Alice, don't...please." I begged, standing up and wiping my tears away.

"What happend?" She said suddenly.

So I told her. I sat and cried into her arms as I told her of what he had done to me. How he used me until he got what he wanted, and then dumped me on the side of the road. He had taken my innocence away from me. And that was something that I did not want him to do.

"I swear, when the rest of the family hear this, there going to track down the dog." I heard Alice state before I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I was on a white couch in a house I did not know. I sat up straight but when I saw Alice I relaxed.

"This is where you live now?" I whispered to her as she t showed me to the bathroom. She nodded and pointed to a door. "Get washed and then come down. We need to have a talk." She said and handed me close. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

After I washed my hair and had pressed my fingers to my stomach to keep morning sickness away, I walked down the stairs slowly. When I reached the bottom I was met by everyone, except for Edward.

And that did not shock me. Alice had said that he had went away about a week ago and was due home in 3 days.

I blushed as I walked down the steps, my hands wrapping around me as I reached the bottom. I saw Alice come skip down the hall from somewhere, then come towards me. She grabbed my arm and down the hall into a different room.

"Oh come on Bella!" I heard Alice say as I finally saw them.

"Bella."

Okay, if you want the next chapter up tonight then I need at least 6 reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another One Bites the Dust is the song I'm listening to right now. And of course, it's Glee version. Mikayla's yappin on the phone over here and it's annoying me, so I'm just gonna but her on mute... Hehe. That's better.**

Okay! Story Time!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, the characters, or anything Twilight related.

_

Chapter 2:  
Bella's POV

"Bella."

There stood the rest of the family. My vision was cut off, and I was lifted off of the floor. Huge arms engulfed me into a tight hug. So tight I almost couldn't breathe. "Emmett be careful!" Alice called. His grip loosened on my but he didn't put me down.

"BELLA! I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! It wasn't any fun without you here. No one around here would fall down every 20 seconds like you do." He then gently released me. Before I could take a breath in, another set of arms came around me.

"We've all missed you Bella." Esme's sweet mothering voice filled my ears. I hugged her back, smiling over her shoulder. She pulled back and I could finally see the rest. Rosalie was standing next to Emmett, him talking to Carlisle.

Emmett's eyes flew over to mine. He was in front of my before I could blink. I was going to have to, again, get used to how fast they were. He put his hands on my shoulders. "You're pregnant?"

Rosalie's head snapped up. Mine went down. I nodded slowly, looking around the room. Then someone caught my attention. "Where's Jasper?" I asked, trying to change the subject. There was to much anger in the air at the moment. They all knew.

"He's helping some old friends learn how to fight. He should be back in a couple of days." Alice's voice came from the left. I nodded my head. A wave hit over me. "Wheres the bathroom?" I got out, my hand reaching upward towards my mouth.

What surprised me was the person who had actually gotten me into the bathroom in under a milisecond. Rosalie held my hair out of my face while I emptied my stomach. At that moment in time I didn't care who saw me. But now, I wish she wasn't here.

I must have looked weak in front of her, dry heaving nothing up. There was nothing else in my stomach to throw up. When I was done I reached up and flushed it down, as she rubbed my back.

Again, more tears sprang loose. So good for trying to keep them away. "I'm going to kill him," Rosalie muttered as she gently helped me stand up. Esme walked in with some toothpaste and a tooth brush so I could get the awful taste out of my mouth.

Once I was done, the two of us walked slowly down the steps. "Bella," Carlisle asked. I turned my head towards him, my hand wrapping around my stomach. "I was wondering, how far along are you?"

I thought back. "About 4 weeks. I went to get it checked last week. When I went they said I was two weeks when I found out. I waited a couple days, then I finally came to find you." He nodded when I finished.

I got very tired all of a sudden, and started to sway on my feet. Emmett ran foward and caught me, sweeping me up into his arms. I heard Rosalie whispering lightly to me. I tried to find my voice to talk.

"Esme,"

"I'm right here Bella." She whispered when the back of my head hit something soft.

"I hope I'm not a bother." I whispered, my eyes slightly open to see where we were. "Where am I?"

"You're in Edward's room for right now dear," she said, moving to the closet to get a blanket. "We really do need to get you a bed. Now I want you staying here with us, so we can work something out."

I made some noise that came from my throat. She laughed. "We'll talk more in the morning." I nodded my head. That was the first time in months that I dreamt of good dreams with the Cullens.

~*~*~  
I groaned as I woke up, wondering how I had dreamt up the Cullens so well. Something was off. I opened my eyes, to be stared back with something jumping up and down. "Alice." She giggled.

"What time is it?" I asked, finally opening my eyes and stretching out. "About 5:30 PM." I shot right up. A sharp pain came into my side, but then it went away as I relaxed. She looked worried. "I'm fine. I just have to move slower I guess..."

She nodded. "I got you some new clothes. I know that you didn't want us to go all out, but I couldn't help it. I only spent a couple hundred. Oh, and Esme is ordering you a new bed to put in the guest room for now."

I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't be doing that. I don't want to intrude in your home. I'm sorry I slept here-"

"Don't say another word like that!" Rosalie said walking into the room with something smelling mouth watering in her hands. My eyes darted to the plate that I couldn't see what was on top.

"Rosalie..." I said, slowly moving my eyes from the plate to her face. She smiled a small smile and passed the plate over to me.

"Hopefully these are good. It smells nasty." She laughed lightly as Emmett suddenly landed sitting on the couch next to me. "Breakfast for dinner?" I smiled.

"Eat it!" He chanted. "Um, why?" I was confused. He had grabbed the fork from me and had stuffed the pancake into my mouth. My eyes widend in surprise. This must have been one of the most tastiest things in the world!

"Who made these?" I asked as I stole the fork back from him and took another bite.

"See? At least someone appreciates my food making!" He said proudly. I laughed. When was the last time I had laughed? Suddenly I stopped eating. I untangled myself from the bed sheets, almost tripping, and flew through the room to the opposite side. I threw up in the bathroom, barely making it.

"It was that bad?" I heard Emmett's voice call from the opened door. I shook my head, reaching for the toothbrush on the counter. As I was washing out my mouth, I saw him leave for a second. I looked back into the mirror to see that he now still had the plate of steaming pancakes in his hands.

He reached for the fork and took a bite. I thought that eating human food tasted like dirt. "Emmett-"

"Oh gross! How do you guys eat these things," he said as his face scrunched up. "this tastes like sh-"

"Language!" Esme's voice called. Alice bounced in a few minutes later, having clothes for me to go and take a shower. Once she made sure that I had everything that I needed, she left the room, locking the door behind her.

As I turned the water on, making sure that it wasn't to hot, I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror.

This was really happening. In a few months, there would be a baby in my arms. My hands instantly went down to caress my stomach. I didn't even look like I was pregnant. But it felt like everyone I saw knew.

I would have to go to the store with Alice and pick up some baby books. Maybe even Rosalie would like to come with us. Slowly taking of the rest of my clothes, I finally led myself to relax in the warm water.

But that didn't help my thoughts from stopping. In two days Edward would be here. How would he take me being here? Would he want me to stay here? Or would he just leave? I wouldn't blame him. I let Jacob do this to me. And this is what happend.

I didn't regret this baby growing inside of me. It wasn't it's fault for being here. I was scared. I didn't know how to be a mom. I'd probably be the worst parent on the earth. But I didn't have any thoughts of sending it to an adoption center.

After finally getting what I wanted done, I turned off the water and stepped out, making sure that I was gripping onto the sink so that I didn't slip. Slippery feet plus pregnant Bella equals not so happy ending.

"Good afternoon Bella." Esme's voice said as I walked down the steps. I smiled and took a seat on the chair at the kitched tabel. She was re-designing the living room. "How was your shower?"

"Relaxing." I let out with a laugh. I didn't know why, but it felt like I was tired all of the time now. "I don't know why but I'm just really tired." I let out a small yawn. She seemed worried.

"Maybe you would like to take a nap?" She asked, placing the chair in a spot and walking over to me. She placed her hand over my forehead. "You feel hot."

"Hm. Thought it was just me." I said, enjoying the icy touch in my hot skin. "Now I want you upstairs and in bed. I'll bring you up a drink in a couple of minutes. No complaints." She added as I was about to open my mouth.

She spun me around and gave me a light push off up the stairs. Then I noticed something. "Esme, where is everyone?"

"There attending school. We didn't know if you wanted to be signed up yet, so we were waiting to discuss it with you once everyone came home. Once Edward and Jasper come back, we'll probably sign all of you up at the same time."

"School sounds good right now. I need something to entertain myself." I thought about it as I walked up the steps. "Oh, and Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you, for everything." I called to her as I gently shut the door. I didn't want to go to sleep all of a sudden, so I looked around the room. It wasn't very different as it was before.

The rug was still a golden color. The walls were white. It was filled with music and books. It also still had the huge window that was half of the wall. And when did the room start spinning? I braced myself on the book shelf, knocking over some books.

"Bella," Esme's voice sounded like it was faint, even though she was right next to me. She gently placed me on the bed. But it felt like she had thrown me into fire. "It burns!"

"Bella?" Alice's voice covered out Esme's. I could feel a group of hands all over me, trying to see what was the problem. Finally I grabbed onto one of the hands and stuck it on my head. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see who's hand it was.

"Okay," I let out a breath. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry." I slowly opened my eyes to suddenly see everyone gone. I looked around the room and finally decided to see where they were. That's when I heard growling.

"What did you do to her?" A voice called from outside. It was muffled, but I could tell who it was. Jacob. "No one can just dissapear for 2 days and not tell anyone."

"We haven't done anything to her dog," Rosalie's harsh voice died at the end. There was a loud smashing sound the something cracked. It turned silent. I walked the final corner to the door to see Emmett throwing Jacob off far into the corner.

The rest of them were standing over someone. There was a ripping sound, and now there was a wolf charging back at Emmett. I took a step back when they started getting closer. Then I got mad.

"Jacob Black!" I screamed at him as I stepped in front of Emmett. He grabbed my but I got out of his grip. "Bella get back."

"No! This ends now!" I lost it then. The dog growled and snapped at me but I stayed put. "Leave us alone now! Or so help me, I will kill you myself!" Was this guy stupid? Never set off a pregnant women!

"Bella," Rosalie's voice was soft. "Do it for the baby." My breathing was coming out in pants and my knuckles were turning white, but I didn't care. Jacob's head turned towards mine, him making some whining noise in the back of his throat.

He barked once and stepped closer, his nose pointed to my stomach. Emmett hissed at him, in a crouching stance in front of me. "Just go home now, Jacob." I said, taking a step back and grabbing onto Emmett's shoulder, tugging on his shirt.

The wolf gave one more bark and the slowly turned his head on us, retreating. I sighed and turned around, walking back over to the group.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Alice screamed at me, holding onto my arm. I shrugged. "I couldn't see what was going to happen. You know I can't see when he's involved." She said frustrated, letting go of my arm.

"I'm sorry that he had to come here. And I'm sorry that I'm imposing on your lives, so I will leave you alone. It was stupid of me to even come here." I said, taking small steps away from them.

I shouldn't have imposed on there life. I had done that once before, and look what happen last time. I destroyed there family. Then it left to all of them leaving.

Including Edward.

I took a step back but lost footing, ready to fall flat down. I gasped and threw my arms back, but someone caught me. "What's going on?" Carlisle's voice came from behind me. He studdied my for a second then released his grip.

They all said something to fast for me to hear. It sounded like a low humming sound. He raised his hand and everyone went silent. He turned towards me. "Why are you leaving?"

He wasn't telling me to stay, and he wasn't telling me to go. I had a choice here. Did I really want to leave? Did I want them to help me?

"This isn't your problem." I said softly, shaking my head. "I don't need to bother you any more that I already had. Or did." I muttered the last of it. It was useless. They could hear anything you said.

"You'll never be a bother to us, Bella. Our family hasn't been the same since we had to leave."

_You didn't have to leave, you had a choice to stay or go. _My thoughts almost made me say outloud. I guess it wasn't there fault. But it was even dangerous after they left me. Maybe it would be a good thing to stay here.

"Are you sure I'm not a bother?" I asked once again. They all shook there heads and Alice bounced up and gave me a hug.

They all turned there heads to something that I couldn't see.

"Bella?"

_

**So, who do you think it is? Leave a review and tell me who you think will show up. Is anyone elses spell check on here not working? Because mine hasn't been, and then I got some rude remark on it on another story saying some rude things about me not using spellcheck.**

So sorry if there's any spelling errors in here.

-Rose 


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Here**  
**Bella's POV**

"Bella?"

I turned my head to see someone in the shadows. Alice was bouncing up and down and she was over with the figure in a second. "Hey Jasper."

"You look... different." He said, walking more towards me a small smile. He stopped in a hult, his golden eyes turning a little darker every second. I took a step back. Alice turned her had towards him, talking to him to fast. It sounded like a low hum.

His eyes were still locked on mine as he said something back to her. She nodded her head as he raised his eye brows. "Huh. No wonder you smell different."

"Jasper, no!" Alice screamed but it was to late. His eyes were dark black now, his eyes almost looking like they were glowing. A growl came out of him as he lunged forward at me. Emmett was in front of Jasper, put Jasper got out.

Next Carlisle was up, grabbing Jasper but loosing his grip when Jasper threw him off. Esme and Rosalie tried to grab him, and they did, but not tight enough. My body had hit the back of the house now.

His eyes snapped towards me again, as he ran right at me. Emmett and Carlisle had gotten back up, but I knew already it was to late. One of my hands instantly flew down onto my stomach, and the other was shielding my eyes. My breathing stopped as I waited for the impact. And the pain.

A loud crackling sound sound startled me, as a I could see behind my closed eyes someone standing in front of me. A growl came from the person. I wanted to look, but I didn't dare to open my eyes.

Finally it was silent. The only things I could hear was the leaves rustling in the breeze. One of my eyes opened to see Emmett, Esme and Carlisle dragging off Jasper, who liked he had just killed a puppy.

Rosalie and Alice were staring at someone who I couldn't see.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Alice voice asked. I squinted my eyes, trying to see over the light, but that only made it worse. The figure didn't move at first, and it looked like it was staring at me.

"I realized something."

I froze. He walked out, his skin glistening in the sunlight.

"Edward," His eyes never left mine as Rosalie talked to him. He didn't seem to notice. I didn't know if I was walking towards him or he was walking towards me, because suddenly we were face to face with each other.

"Rose." Alice's voice trailed off as she pulled Rosalie into the woods. My eyes darted back to his. He took a step closer this time, hesitating.

"Bella," his voice was so soft that it almost cracked. "it's really you." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I nodded.

"In Alaska." Now I was the one to take a step closer. Then he froze. "But why? After what I've done to you, put your life through danger, why are you still here?" I suddenly got angry, but I knew that it was hormones.

"You told me never to trust vampires. So I didn't." His face looked surprised. "I need you to answer something for me. What you said in the forest. Was it true?" I asked, preparing for the answer.

His stare was so intense on me as he answered. "No."

"Then why-"

"Bella I had to lie," he sighed, grabbing onto my hands. A shock ran up me and I gasped. He continued, "if I hadn't have you wouldn't have believed me and would have followed me here."

"To late for that." I muttered under my breath. He smiled a sad smile.

"I've put you through danger, and you are still here. What is it going to take for me to finally make you run from the house screaming in terror, finally realizing that I'm not the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"When Alice stops shopping I'll run screaming, kay?" I said with a smile. I was lightly crushed to his body in a second, his arms around me holding me to him. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could.

"Aw! Look at the happy couple!" Emmett said, walking through the door. I turned my head to look at him, to see the biggest smile I've ever seen him have. Edward stiffened, his eyes growing darker.

"Oops..." Emmett said softly, his face horror struck. I turned to Edward, my hand cupping his face now.

"Edward?" He stopped breathing as his jaw set. His hands on my back turned into fists.

"I'm going to kill that dog!" He growled, standing up. I squeaked at the sudden movement but was back in Edward's arms in an instant. His grip on me was looser. "You're pregnant?"

This was the moment I dreaded on having. My eyes looked down at the ground, but I could feel his stare. I nodded my head meekly. He growled, but it stopped as I placed my lips to his throat.

"Don't." Was all I said. His eyes were still black, but I could tell that he was calmer than he was before. There was a sharp pain in my side, and I screamed at the sudden pain. Edward's head snapped down to mine, placing me onto the couch gently.

"Carlisle," I remembered that voice. It was the same voice as when he had saved me from James. James. And, Victoria.

Victoria!

She was still out there on the loose, looking for me. Again the stabbing came back to my side, and I screamed again.

"Bella, breath with me." I heard Edward's voice in the distance. I saw blackness as I finally felt myself relax.

"It seems that the baby is growing faster than we think." Carlisle's voice came from my left. Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "It had cracked one of her ribs on the left side."

"If it's going to keep progressing like this-"

"Edward, I can't give up this baby. No matter what." I sighed out, staring up at him. His face looked pained. "It's already a part of me. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I had killed an innocent life."

"But Bella-"

"Don't make me." I cut him off, closing my eyes. Then the next minute I was in a sleep state, but not fully asleep. I felt arms around me as they lifted me up, going up the steps. That's when I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was confused. I was alone in a dark room, and there was a faint annoying beeping sound. I groaned as I took a big breath in, letting it out slowly. That hurt. There was movement around me and then she stilled.

"Victoria," I gasped, sitting up straighter and coughing as it was difficult to breath. She glared at me, then smiled sweetly.

"Nice to see you again Bella." She said walking closer. Stopping in front of me, she didn't say a word. I heard a crunching sound before I felt the pain. I screamed out, flailing against her tight grip on me. She had punched my stomach... the baby!

"No!" I screamed out, sobbing now. Her grip on me tightened. I couldn't stop screaming as I woke up.

"Bella!" Alice's voice screamed at me. She was shaking me a little harder than normal. I gasped, still crying. I stared up at her as she looked panicked. I looked down, putting my hand on my stomach, sobbing. The baby was okay. I sighed in relief, but the tears wouldn't stop.

She pulled out something from her pocket, and before she could even say a word, Edward's voice shouted over the phone. "Alice? Wheres Bella? Is she okay? I knew I shouldn't have left to hunt. I'm coming home now." He said hurriedly. She said something to fast for me to hear but looked at me.

About two minutes later the door smashed open with a loud bang, letting in a worried looking Edward. I knew he could see the tear tracks visible on my face. He raced over towards the couch that I was now laying on with a blanket draped over me and took me into his arms.

And that was when I finally realized how hard having this baby was going to be.

* * *

**I really didn't want to stop it here, but I now have writers block. And another guinea pig to attend to... thanks for reading the story! Have a good day! Or night... when ever your reading this! :o) its a clown! Okay awkward...**

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

Hm... I don't know what to say here... anyway, I'll meet you at the bottom! Woo!

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, it's all true I do own Twi- *gets slapped by 90 year old grammas* Ow! Okay fine... I don't own Twilight. Happy!**

Chapter 4: Hypnosis  
Bella's POV

"Edward, I'm only 4 weeks pregnant. I can still go to the store," I yelled at him as I put my shoes on. He had made me stay on the couch for 2 weeks straight. Okay, well maybe not 24/7 but close to it. Alice and Emmett had tried to entertain me for all those days, but sometimes things just get to old.

"Bella I know that. I just don't want you in pain." Edward said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I cocked my eyebrow at him. His face turned into a grimace as Alice walked in through the door.

"Happy afternoon lovlies!" She sang as she walked towards the front door. "Coming Bella?"

"I'll be there in a sec," I told her as she walked out the door. I turned back towards Edward to see him lost in thought. I cleared my throat which startled him but got his attention. "I'll be fine Edward. You don't have to worry about anything." I explained.

"Like I said, I know Bella, but that doesn't make me worry any less about you then I already do."

"Well you didn't seem to worry about me when you left me in the woods!" I yelled out at him.

Crap.

"Edward! That's not what I ment! I didn't mean-"

"No, you don't need to apologize Bella. I deserve all the hate that's inside you right now." Edward quickly said, taking a step back. I took one forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. He didn't hesitate to wrap his own around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest. He kissed the top of my head as he tightenend his grip. The car horn honked from outside as we pulled away. I straightenend my shirt back out and looked up into golden orbs.

"I should go," I said, walking backwards towards the door. My back hit the door before he spoke.

"I'm taking you out on a date." His velvet voice spoke. I froze. A date? Really?

"And what if I say no?" I challenged him as he had a determinend look on his face.

"That won't happen. I'll take you out screaming and kicking if I have to." He joked as he walked foward. He put both hands on the door near my head, trapping me. The horn beeped twice this time. Edward sighed, his intoxicating breath ghosting over my lips. Ah stop it Bella! Since he's been back you haven't even kissed him yet.

_Well that could change,_ a voice in my head said. I liked that idea. Both of us leaned in, our lips a centimeter apart-

"GUYS! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Emmett screamed from the kitchen. Edward growled lowly, dropping his arms from the door and turning around to see what Emmett was talking about. I peeked over Edward's shoulder, to see one of the most cutest dogs I have ever seen sitting right next to Emmett's legs.

It was a german shephard, I could tell. Charlie's worked with them when he needed to train them. But this one was cuter than all of the dogs he's worked with. The tips of its ears were black as the rest were brown. Its head and body was a mixture of brown and black. But what made it cute was that its snout was a dark brown color, not black but brown, and it had a jet black nose.

"Who's this?" I smiled, walking over to the dog and crouching down. It happily ran over and sniffed my hand, then licked it. I giggled, patting it on the head then standing up.

"It doesn't have a name yet," Emmett pouted, reaching down and scratching the dog behind it's ears. It barked, standing up more so Emmett could continue. "so," he slowly said, "we need to name him!"

"Well Edward can help you out there, Em." I laughed, walking towards the door. "I've got a shopping date with Alice. Bye Edward," I said quietly once the door was shut, knowing he could hear me.

"Wow Bella, finally decide to show up?" Alice said as I got in the passanger side. Putting on my seatbelt, I sarcastically responded, "Haha Alice, 'berry' funny. Ha. Get it? 'Cuz, you know..."

She looked at me like I was drunk. I smiled. "Just drive."

"So what's up? You've been all mopey because the Edward radar had you on lock down." Alice said as we turned onto the highway. I was gripping the seat and handle to the door for dead life.

"I'll tell you if you slow down!" I nervously laughed out, looking over at the speed; 140. "Are you trying to kill me? Pregnant Bella and a 140 miles per hour car driving on a highway is not a good combo Alice."

She sighed, slowing down the car to a good 90 miles. I let out the breath that I was holding in. Okay, I can stand this. "It just makes me feel like, I can't do anything sometimes, you know? I mean it's not like I'm going to go throw myself off a cliff or something and put both our lives in danger," I told her truthfully, placing my hand gently on the small buldge that was there.

"Well he's just worried about you- we all are. We lost you once, and we're not going to lose you again." Alice said, her whole head turned towards me. I was about to yell at her about keeping her eyes on the road, but then I remembered she really didn't need to.

The ride was silent for the rest of the way. She seemed to be lost in thought so I took out my book from my bag. Romeo and Juliet. I would never get tired or reading this book. The binding on it was bent back and some of the pages were crumpled at the corners, but I couldn't let myself get a new one. This copy has been through everything with me since I was in seventh grade. I know, call me a bookworm but, hey, that's a good read.

A good read? Wow. Maybe I do have to stop reading these books. But not after I read it again. I had read about ten pages when the car finally came to an abrupt stop. I jerked back into the seat, slamming the book down onto my lap. I turned my head over to Alice to see her looking sweetly at me. "We're here."

"Yeah, I can see that!" I laughed as I stuffed my beaten up book back into my bag and got out of the car. Alice met me at the front of the car, linking her arm through mine as she pulled me in the direction of the book store.

It was a nice book store for this place. It was small, but not like you feel claustrophobic. There were comfy looking chairs all around the place, with books everywhere. Alice tugged me along towards the baby book isle before one of the to kind employees ambushed us with questions, such as, "How are you this evening!" or "Can I help you out with anything!". Now it doesn't upset me when one person says it, but when six of them come out of nowhere, then theres a problem.

"Top Ten Baby Names," Alice muttered, throwing a book at me. Being me, I dropped it, making it fall to the ground. Alice let out a laugh. "Still clumsy Bella," her voice sang out.

"Well don't throw books at me and I'll be all set," I joked as I bent over and picked up the book. As I stood up, Alice already had about eight more books in her arms and handed them all over to me.

"Alice!" I squealed as the stack of books wobbled. She turned around quickly, laughing some more. "Oh yeah so funny! Now help-"

"Would you like some help ma'am?" We both turned around to see a young man about 20 or so, staring at me. Alice hissed lowly, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me behind her. I then noticed at why she did that. How could I have not seen his blood red eyes before?

"No, thank you. We're leaving now anyway, isn't that right Bella?" Alice said, picking up some of the books in my arms and turning away. She gasped, spinning me around quickly so I couldn't see his face. "Close your eyes."

"Alice?" I whispered but closed them. I could feel her put the books back down. The man said something in a monotone voice, making it difficult to hear. Alice said something back, but she sounded like she was different. I turned back around slowly, opening my eye just a little bit to see Alice staring up at the man in a dazzled stage.

He was staring intently down at her as from what I could see. He then smiled creepily, putting an arm around Alice. She giggled and smiled up at him. What was she doing!

"Alice!" I practically screamed at her. The man turned his head towards me. Right when he stared at me Alice shook her head, looking confused. She looked panicked and was by my side before I noticed.

But I didn't care. His gaze was intense, hypnotizing. I couldn't look away. It was like he was drawing me in. He was all I could see now. I felt something faintly move behind me and I could hear a voice. I've heard that before... but where?

"Bella? Love, please listen to me. Close your eyes. Bella. Isabella Swan close your eyes!" His velvety voice was soft, but got angrier towards the ending. He shouldn't be angry. I felt something kicking me. What was that?

I couldn't see. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the man. He smiled, walking towards me quickly. His breath was on me, with a sweet taste to it. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled backwards. The man looked panicked now, staring at something behind me. Suddenly I saw darkness, feeling cold, strong arms encircle my. I opened my eyes back up to be staring at Edward's angry ones.

"Edward?" I squeaked out, trying to see what was happening around me. He tightened his grip, looking down at me. Edward smiled, then looked up. I turned in his arms to see Emmett and Jasper holding the struggling man in there hands. I turned my face into Edward's chest, not wanting to see the man again.

I didn't notice that I was crying until I felt the side of my cheek damp from the wetness on Edward's shirt. I sniffled and looked up, smiling sadly. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it." He whispered softly, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I sighed and looked over his arm, seeing Alice talking to Rosalie and Esme. The store manager then came over, asking us what had happenend. They made up an excuse about the man harassing Alice and I. The manager told them that he was going to call the cops, but they said that that wasn't neccissary.

Of course it wouldn't be neccissary. What could a cop do to a human drinking vampire who can hypnotize you to do anything he wanted? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_

Alright, so I am typing up the last chapter of LOAA probably while you are all reading this, so once that's done then I can type more chapters for this one and then Clumsily In Love. Hope you guys can wait! I'll try and post the chapter for LOAA by tonight or tomorrow morning, and another chapter of this by tomorrow late. I'm staying up for New Years, so who wants to count down with me! You do! No not you, you with the shirt on! Yes you! Come on! Let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm having like a coughing fit! OMG ITS A NEEDLE! GET IT AWAY! Woah, alright. It's gone. Okay, so how are you doing? Yes, I'm talking to you. No, don't turn around and look for someone! I'm talking to you silly! I love what you're doing with your hair!**

**Alright, so anyway. What did you all think about the hypnotizing vampire? Hmm? Awkward for Bella and Alice much? Well, you'll be seeing him in the near future. But, without wasting any more time, here's a new chapter of Without You!**

**Chapter 5: The End Of Everything**  
**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you need to tell me everything that happenend," Carlisle asked me gently as I sat down on the couch. Just an hour ago we had been in the library, but it felt like a couple of seconds. Edward walked over to where I was sitting and sat down quietly. I leaned into him as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

Now I know you're all wondering, what in the world am I doing, but hey. If a vampire were to try and hypnotize you to do whatever he wanted to do with you-and maybe not in a very nice way- and try to take you away from the love of your life, then wouldn't you want to be in their arms? I thought so.

Oh! I still haven't answered Carlisle. "Uhm, well me and Alice went to find some pregnancy books and then the man- or vampire came up and asked if we needed help and then he did some weird thing with his eyes and Alice was like hypnotized with him and then he turned to me and did the same thing but then Edward, Jasper and Emmett came."

He nodded his head and looked at Edward who was staring down at me. I could hear Emmett's dog in the background barking at something but didn't turn around to see it. Carlisle opened his mouth for a moment but then shut it when Edward growled lowely in his chest and pulled me closer when Carlisle stood up. "I'm going."

Edward's eyes followed Carlisle retreating form until he was out the door. I turned to look at him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just forget about it." He said, releasing me and walking out the same door Carlisle walked out of. I saw Emmett walk over then, the dog following right behind him. Emmett smiled but it faded a smidge, looking at the door and then back at me. "Don't worry about it, he'll be back. Trust me."

I nodded my head frowning and glancing at the door quickly. The dog barked and caught my attention, making me smile and lean down to pat its head. "Hi puppy." I laughed as it licked my hand.

"Awe, Bella, he likes you!" Emmett laughed. Emmett walked over towards me and the dog barked at him, growling slightly.

"Awe, Em, he hates you!" I joked with him. He frowed but there was light in his eyes, giving himself away. "He needs a name." I said softly.

"Matt."

"Jack."

"Jacob!" Alice shrieked out suddenly, her head turning towards the door where there was a huge crashing sound. The next second I was alone in Carlisle's office. I quickly ran to the door to find that it was locked. Stupid vampires. I jiggled the door handle for a good 10 seconds, then gave up.

This was useless, I thought. Wait, there's an airvent that leads to outside... but where is it? I quickly got down on all fours, searching behind the book shelves and papers. This is useless! Why did they lock me in here? Ugh, I'm not going to talk to them- "Ow!" I yelled out as my hand hit something cold and metal. The airvent!

I locked my fingers around the bars and pulled as hard as I could. It came off easily and was about to crawl through when the door opened up and Alice popped in, looking around frantically until her eyes spotted me behind the shelves. "Sorry for locking you in here. Esme yelled at me to make sure you were okay... but I don't think it's safe out there for you."

"Alice," I started as I walked out of the room. "where's Jacob?" With that, another loud crashing sound echoed through the house, making the walls and pictures shake. I quickly ran from the room and to the front door, where I saw Jacob and Edward staring eachother down.

Jacob's head turned towards me and he smiled, but Edward's gaze never once faded from Jacob's. It was then that I noticed Edward's shirt was torn in the front, and Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt at all, but his pants were all dirty and a little ripped.

I took a step closer, but was stopped by the dog growling at me and pushing at my legs with its head back towards the house. He turned towards Jacob and barked, scratching its paws on the dirt. Alice gasped but it was already to late. The dog jumped on Jacob, growling viciously, but was cut off my Jacob flinging his arm out at the dog and sending him shooting into the trees.

Everything was still for a moment. Then there was a slight whimpering sound. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I was still staring at the trees for longer than I should have. I could see out of the side of my eyes that everyone was staring at me. Edward took a step foward but I was already running. I could see the dog was laying down near a tree trunk, bleeding from its back.

I slowly kneeled down and ran my fingers through the fur on its head. It was breathing, but barely. He turned his head slowly and wimpered, but licked my wrist. I smiled softly at it and laughed quietly. Gently, I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up, carrying him back out. Everyone was still standing in the same spot while I walked quickly but quietly into the house.

I heard Alice and Rosalie coming up the stairs before I saw them walk into Edward's room where I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Alice silently wrapped a big looking sheet around the dog's back tightly. She then grabbed Rosalie's arm and walked out, both of them being replaced by Carlisle.

The dog let out a little wimper when Carlisle started tenderly touching his back, and dug it's head more into my arm. He then injected something into the dogs back and he seemed to relax a little, and you could vividly see that he wasn't in as much pain as what he used to be.

I put him down on the floor, and slowly he trotted away, his tail wagging and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Jacob better have left here. Was he that stupid to actually come and find me? And how did he even know where I was? I'm in Alaska for crying out loud! Wait a minute.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he walked into the room slowly. I wasn't paying attention though. I grabbed the necklace that was around my neck and pulled it off, showing the tiny heart that Jake had got for me a week after the Cullens...left.

I turned it over to see a very small black looking micro-chip. Edward looked surprised as I ripped it off and stomped on it until I saw little black pieces on the carpet. I turned my head up slowly to see Edward looking angrier as ever, glaring at the floor. I quickly walked over to him, grabbing onto his hand. He looked down into my eyes and they seemed to lighten. I smiled and tugged on his hand, walking down the stairs. I stopped on the third step from the bottom, while Edward kept walking past me and turned around at the bottom.

Everyone stood up at that moment and looked at me as I stared back at them. Tears filled my eyes.

And that's when I knew that this could be the end of everything.

* * *

**Alright. Cousins are all gone, but now I have a puppy to take care of so it's like, I have no time for writing. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Next weeks song for the chapter: Somewhere Only We Know. Yeah. The last sentence in this chapter is the lyrics to it... but oh well. That song is the best. And then Winnie the Pooh has it on his trailer! Best song ever.**


End file.
